


Ruby Rose the silver eyed wolf that tamed the dragons

by Fluffy_the_beowolf (orphan_account)



Series: The rise of the Faunus [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Body mutilation, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Tails, Mild Suicide, References to current RWBY volume’s, Sexual Humour, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Wuba wuba dub dub, dark jokes/ English humour, nice Weiss, none sexual slavary, random violence, strange story, this is not porn, this is still not porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluffy_the_beowolf
Summary: Cardboard isn’t very insulating, nore does it provide good cover from thunder storms, Ruby knows this now which is why she walks with an umbrella, with a collar gilded with gold and silver, manicured claws and a butler to her beck and call you wouldn’t recognise her as a scrawny stray that was picked off the street less then five years ago. But that’s life isn’t it?(It’s already dark, you know what your in for)





	1. The fortunate case of Ruby Rose

This is Ruby Rose, she’s an adorable relatively little girl with two big floppy ears and one long furry tail. Not to mention an impressive set of dagger like teeth that could rip out anyone’s eyeballs if they dare to displease her goddess, master, owner and all round bestie. 

Weiss Schnee. 

A heir to a company known all round the world of remnant, but despite all her responsibility’s she would much rather play with her teenaged puppy, a lanky girl that’s as excitable as bored monkey. 

No dodging cars 

no thunder 

no cardboard

Ruby was in no way tall, sure she gained some hight, she just wasn’t as tall as her goddess the one thing she idolised as the thing of pure beauty that could never be tarnished by anything. 

Sure it was a bit of a biased opinion but that’s what Faunus are like. 

So allow me to take you on a small trip to the city known as atlas, where it snows all year round the Grimm are pure white and you need five coats to get out of the bath. 

See that girl? The one in pure white and blue kinda looks like a member of royalty? That’s because she is a member of royalty, her company does own almost all of mantle, and takes care of 98% of political transactions (2% are overseen by James Ironwood the general of mantle’s army) 

now take a look to her side

...

no that’s the butler, the other side.

...

the only Faunus in the room

...

ok that’s still not her, fine.

there we go! That wasn’t that hard. 

That fabulous girl there is our lovely protagonists, born wild, raised by a bird, walks all over Vale just to find something that probably doesn’t exist, almost turned into a bomb by the one person she thought she could trust.

now she can walk for miles without dragging her foot with her new robotic shoe, and she only trusts one person completely now, that’s Weiss the person she’s sworn to protect above all else, even though she doesn’t really do the biting thing anymore. But she does bark and growl but very rarely. 

“My friend said before we where attacked that she almost garanteed that we’ll get murdered and raped, I did the murder part now where’s the next bit” one particular white haired heiress joked making the group of powerdered aristocrats around her let out a snooty kind of chuckle that rather dark joke. “Then I didn’t realise she ment a bit later when my cousin twiddled his fingers a bit too much” that gained an even louder laugh from the crowd 

“Miss Schnee like always your a pleasure to be within company of, We thank you for taking the time to attend this advent” one of the nobles chuckled tears in his eyes from laughter but with a cough he stopped tittering like a baby bird and addressed the matter at hand “but you are aware that Faunus aren’t usually allowed in a ball room?”

”Ruby goes where I go, i couldn’t bare to leave her out of my sight, she’s a soft mouthed Faunus though she would never hurt anyone unless I tell her to” the heiress smiled happily, petting her Faunus’ ears, the girl wagging her tail purely by being in her owner’s presence and the petting helped. 

“Very good Miss Schnee, whatever makes you comfortable” he smiled with slight anger at the mud in distinct paw print shape leading up to this Faunus girl, crossing over expensive rug after expensive rug Because of her unique yet surdy boots. 

Though what he did miss was the mischievous smirks on this duo’s face and Weiss feeding her precious Faunus cookie snaps behind his back. “Good girl Ruby” Weiss whispered before pointing at a painting on the wall. Watching her Faunus’ face turn rather determined before skulking off.

”I hope you’re not causing trouble miss Schnee” their personal butler smirked with an equally mischievous eye. 

“Of course not Klein, I wouldn’t think of doing a thing like using earth and water dust to make mud to cover Ruby’s shoes in it, and tell her to spread it across the most expensive items in the room” she smirked watching her Faunus from a distance 

“of course not Miss Schnee, and you certainly didn’t stir chilly powder into the champagne” he sighed as many of the people around them spat out the sparkling apple juice in a great plume of disgust, fanning their mouths soon after.

“No I would never do something like that” she smirked sipping on her own untainted glass “Ruby come along now, that’s perfect, but we’ going home” she called reaching out and grabbing her puppy’s sleeve, and tugging it slightly for her to prance over. 

“Did I do well?” She asked tail wagging while she walked with the two humans she rather liked, nuzzling against her owner’s arm every few steps.

“You always do well” Weiss smiled wrapping an arm around the girl until she pushed her into the limo sliding in next to her as the butler slid into the driver’s seat. 

“I’ve put the heated seats on for you, but do lay down Rose, we wouldn’t want a repeat of last time” the butler spoke kindly, watching Ruby hesitantly lay across about three seats lowering her centre of mass and putting her in the perfect position to rest her head on her owner’s lap perfect for not falling off her seat. 

“There we go fluffy” Weiss smiled as the car drove out of the mountain top section of land. 

* * *

“Weiss, it’s a pleasure to see you, I take it you found tonight’s advents entertaining?” This tall broad and rather stoik man with no emotion in his voice said, commonly known as the owner of the Schnee dust company. 

“It was particularly entertaining farther” Weiss smirked smugly. 

“Im glad you enjoyed it” he sighed practically forcing the words out until a genuine smile came onto his face when Ruby pranced over nuzzling against him tail wagging and ears perky “hello to you to, go now both of you I’ll see you at breakfast these no need to linger” 

“I sware he likes you more then he likes me” Weiss grumbled to her Faunus as they crept upstairs trying not to wake the crazy cat lady of the house aka Weiss’ mother. 

“He just likes cuddles” Ruby replied sweetly her tail wagging happily.

”you do give the best cuddles” the heir agreed yanking a door open.

”sis-“

*SLAM* 

“we’re going the other way, I’m far too tired to mess about with my brother” she growled grabbing her Faunus and racing up another staircase. 

“He pulls my fur out” Ruby huffed. 

“I know and you don’t like people pulling out your fur” Weiss said in a slightly babyish voice even though she was talking to a seventeen year old “I’ll take you to a beawax shop tomorrow for some more cuddly toys for your nest” 

“yay!” The faunus cheered spinning about until they reached their destination a large room with three huge windows a bed that was the same size as the door that could fit three Professor Ozpins through it. Or one faunus that likes to imitate a balloon of Oobleck thrown from a building in her sleep, oh and her human, but the heiress of a multi billion company only has a slither of the bed to claim as her own, but she really doesn’t have the Hart to change the dynamic.

Not to mention the “nest” as they call it next to the sofa in front of the small cinema screen of a tv. The nest it’s self was a mixture of pillows blankets and cuddly toys piled ontop of each other arranged into a nest that Ruby liked to nap in and only nap yet it’s still growing. 

Though these was one toy Ruby did particularly like, which was the one currently laying on the pillows claimed as her own, that is one particularly fluffy floppy crocodile called necromancer. 

Necromancer was particularly special crocodile aswell, she had survived the fall of beacon after being stuffed last second into some of Weiss’ luggage, survived the fire of the forest with minimal damage which is why it has a black foot. And also the rapture which is when one of the maids decided to throw away half of Ruby’s toys. And then was fired, her family fired and practically banned from 98% of mantle and is now living on a mile square of land on mantle’s only island. All because she displeased a Faunus with a powerful owner. 

But she gained her name as nectromancer when she was accidentally crushed under an opening door. distraught, Ruby cried for hours until one of the butlers fixed the burst seam. And necromancer was born with less stuffing which is why she’s a floppy crock. 

And I’ve realised I’ve spent three paragraphs talking about one toy, but necromancer is an important thing to us all. 

Mainly Ruby 

but you have to respect the soft toy community more.

”Alright bedtime” Weiss declared stripping and replacing her clothes before anyone could even blink and Ruby did about the same but she want behind a screen. “Sleepy puppy” the heiress chuckled, lifting her heavy and thick quilt welcoming the Faunus girl to slip under listening to her yawn “pretty girl,are you going to keep giving me those sleepy doe eyes? Or are you going to just get here?” 

With the Faunus in her arms the heiress did mutter into her ear “what’s wrong?”

“ what happened to Vale?” she asked 

“well...

* * *

“Hallo snow ball, are you feeling ok today? You look a little grumpy”

”mother stop it’s me your daughter” Weiss sighed batting the woman off.

”it’s ok snowball I’ll get you some fish, you can just play with momo”

”I’m your husband” the angered moustache man growled batting away his wife’s hand the same as Weiss was. 

“Your such a good kitty” the woman Gasped, until she turned to Ruby “and I haven’t forgotten about you sabastain” she smiled rubbing the wolf’s ears “I think you’ve earned yourself a treat” 

“Oh boy!” Ruby chirped spinning on the spot in excitement, excitement that lasted two seconds when she was handed a live mouse by this woman, freaking the Faunus out. “Weiss! It’s moving help!” The wolf shouted 

“Give it here, honestly your more skittish then a frightened horse” the heiress sighed having a mouse thrown at her, said mouse scuttling away followed by about ten cats. “And now it’s gone, happy now?” 

“Yes! I’m sorry I didn’t-“

”hush, it’s ok I know small moving creatures scare you” the heiress reassured petting the girl’s ears. 

“You spoil that Faunus, you don’t even need a Faunus your not a huntress anymore” 

“technically farther i am a huntress capable of being drafted in a time of war, and I couldn’t bare to get rid of Ruby it’s normal for hunters to keep their Faunus even when their inactive” 

“I appreciate the fact that you like her and quite frankly I’ve never seen a Faunus quite like Ruby but that doesn’t mean you need to spend three million lien on her alone a year.” The heiress’ farther growled taking a seat next to his wife who was stroking the glass coffee table with a cat under it muttering the words “pretty kitty” over and over. 

“It’s not my fault that I like to spoil my Faunus she’s an important asset, she’s save my life multiple times and prevented a raping I think she deserves rewards” Weiss huffed 

“and we appreciate that which is why I don’t want to get rid of her. But at this rate you are burning through lien faster then we can produce it” 

“where exactly is this leading?” Weiss asked sceptically

”we’re-

“it’s ok momo I’ll get you some fish” Willow Schnee said in a light drifty voice stroking her husband’s hair before stumbling away. 

“I’m sending you to live with your sister, Winter agreed to take you for a few months to teach you not to spend Lien like it’s your last day on remnant and how to act properly in public. I had multiple complaints about last night’s festivities and if this behaviour continues I will be forced to take that Faunus off you” 

“What about-

“Ruby will be coming with you, but she’s going in her cage during transport, it’s unsafe for her to wander around an airship in flight” 

“she hates small spaces! You know that farther!”

”she’s a Faunus and she will be treated like a Faunus, now go pack before i remind you of every Faunus related law in atlas.” 

“Fine but at least say that Klein is coming too”

”of course we’re not animals” he huffed waving his daughter off, the girl being followed by her Faunus. 

This is the part in the beginning where you encounter the problem, Weiss has spent five years living a life of luxury with no conquenses for her actions at all.

its not like she doesn’t like her sister, it’s just a bit of a shock to the system, though she can almost guarantee that she’s going to have more trouble trying to get Ruby into a place that she can’t even stand up in, its going to be like pushing a square into a circle, it’s just not going to work. 

“Atleast you don’t have to wear a muzzle” Weiss muttered glumly, patting her Faunus on the back “ I don’t think we’ll be able to go to the toy store” 

“Aww I was looking forwards to that” Ruby whimpered

”it’s ok we’ll go to a shop when we get to my sister’s house, and then I’ll buy you another toy”

“Ok” Ruby agreed, flicking her ears, scratching them like she was a dog and then giving the puppy dog eyes to her owner “can you brush my ears though? They’re itchy” 

“of course” she smiled giving them a scratch “I’ll do it after I’ve packed up our things, and it’s also time for your walk” 

“oh can we go soon? I don’t want to see your brother” 

“yes I agree, I don’t want to see my brother either” 

This won’t be so bad? Weiss thought to herself sure it’s just going to be her self, Ruby and her sister... and her sister’s seven Faunus. She has a feeling her sister isn’t going to like the way she treats Ruby. Weiss never really saw her Faunus as just a Faunus, but at the same time she wouldn’t bare to let her out of her sight. 

Ruby’s fine with not being around her owner all the time, she just prefers to stay around her, Weiss on the other hand has a serious case of separation anxiety. 

Going as far as to say that Weiss feels uncomfortable not accompanying her Faunus around the room their shared with each other.

atleast Ruby gets to see her stepmother again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was always thought that a semblance was a soul and aura was just a something that people have. But it’s actually the other way round aura is a soul semblance is just the manifestation of what their soul might be. And if it’s a Faunus it’s actually what their soul is.


	2. Atlas, Atlas, Mantle.

* * *

Winter Schnee was a strong willed woman, ex military,served fifteen years fighting Grimm and serving her country for the good of humanity/ sitting around playing with Faunus all day long since she’s a “Faunus specialist”

though she did take in many of the Faunus that had owner’s that died due to Grimm. She still spent a lot of her day playing with Faunus, to “set an example” about proper Faunus care... because apparently someone has to do it. 

“Weiss, it’s a pleasure to see you again” this particular woman smiled, welcoming her younger sister into the house “are you doing well? How’s Ruby?”

”Ruby’s with me she just needs to powder her nose after a three hours stuck in a cage”

”she’s throwing up isn’t she?”

”yup, freaked her out beyond belief. She almost broke her teeth trying to bite through the wire.” 

“If it panics her that much you shouldn’t put her in a cage, you should just tether her to a wall or something.”

”I would have but she almost strangled herself in excitement on the walk to the ship” the heiress chuckled her eyes fixated on the pair of ears poking from a bush. “I hope it’s not a problem she’s yaking her guts over your bush”

”I can assure you when you have seven Faunus, vomit is by far not the worst thing in that bush” the older Schnee shuddered smiling warmly when a pale shivering and clingy Faunus retrieved herself from the bush. 

“Come on fluffy” Weiss muttered wrapping an arm around the trembling wolf. “She’s fine with airships it’s just being confined in small spaces that freaked her out”

”well she’ll have to settle for small spaces, I don’t allow Faunus to wander about at night in this house” 

“I’ll close the door then, she’ll brake her teeth If I put her back in the cage”

”she brakes her teeth she learns not to chew wire” 

“if she brakes her teeth you’ll have a boodly carpet to clean” Weiss answered smugly.

”if your that fussed about her braking her teeth I’ll shut her in a kennel and then she’ll have no wire to chew” 

At that Weiss gained this terrified look while Ruby dived to throw up again, unrelated to this situation she’s just in a bad place at the moment, being shoved in that box brought up bad memories. 

“She’s my Faunus so I need her with me at all times so I don’t... get murdered in my sleep” Weiss huffed crossing her arms in annoyance.

”you'll be fine, I’ll put her in a spare kennel for two nights, she’ll have lots of other Faunus to keep her company, and her parents aswell” 

“but-“

”this is a problem concerning your over attachment to your Faunus, she’ll be fine. Though she should go in one of the larger spaces, she has very bad clostraphobia”

”and also a weak stomach” Weiss muttered as her Faunus returned from the bush again, whimpering into her owner’s open arms. 

It’s safe to say Ruby does not like boxes. 

* * *

The kennel at Winter’s house looked more like a murder shead then a place with heated flooring, an aviary, specialised cages and indoor plumbing, but It was a place with all these things. Sure Ruby likes to sleep with her owner in their bed but she could live a few nights in this Faunus dream. 

Sure it was another cage but it was big enough for her to jump, run about in a circle and preform acrobatic exstravigansas, none of which she is willing to do without prompting. Instead she just curled up in a shaded cave structure padded with a small mattress and a mix of straw that mimicked her natural environment. 

Weiss rubbed her head Goodnight, left her a book incase she couldn’t sleep, spent ten minutes muttering to her Faunus quietly comforting words that where more for herself then Ruby but Ruby was willing to listen and gifted her necromancer the toy I spent way too long giving a backstory over. 

Ruby just lay there and watched her owner leave/ be dragged out by her sister. Leaving her in near complete darkness with her parents apposit her, close enough to be social, but too far to touch. Her stepmother, a large feathery woman with graying hair blazing red eyes and razor sharp talons that replaced her feet, lay swaddled in her massive wings high up in the air resting in a hammock with Ruby’s mother clutches on her chest, indicated by her short docked tail swaying in the breeze from the open window.

Ruby wanted to say something but she was stuck in this sparse cage, and she also didn’t want to wake them. She hit her tail against the ground in frustration looking around a bit more she found her water bowl and this massive snake man with his head stuck out of a wooden box. Sure he was on the other side of this barred wall but it was enough for Ruby to be glad she was hidden in this cave. 

Though she wasn’t quite sure what was on the other side of her, all she could see is two pink tails swishing occasionally, she’s not going to investigate now though it was... 7pm, and she was being forced to go to sleep? Now she knows why she has a book. 

Problem is that there’s atleast two more Faunus in this shed with her and she can’t see any of them, she can just hear them rattling, scuffling along, banging against the walls, scratching about. 

It scared her, soon enough leading to her scratching at the door herself, biting the bars, throwing herself at the door, digging at the concrete until she released she was in a cage that had no top. 

Ruby then decided she didn’t like her “natural environment” mainly because she didn’t like the idea of not having a toilet so she climbed out she was part cat after all. 

“Ruby, what on remnant are you doing? Go back to bed” her stepmother growled at her, woken by the tapping of Ruby’s ankle brace.

”no, I... need the toilet?” She said being grabbed by a feathery hand when she passed. 

“You need to go back to bed, your not a toddler you can hold it”

”no I need to go now” 

“go quickly” she muttered finally letting her go. 

Ruby smiled dropping onto all fours and galloping away, wiggling through a small gap in the door before she encountered yet another door this one Ruby couldn’t wiggle through, she scratched and tried the bite the chainlink fence she couldn’t even climb over this one, it opened up a small one by three meter patch of grass but it had a roof. And unfortunately all the rattling attracted Winter her angery exspresion sent Ruby running. 

Dashing stright through the door skittering across the concrete and hiding behind a wheelbarrow. 

“Pesky little girl” the exmilitary oprative grumbled storming through the large shed aided by a torch and waking everyone up in the process. “Come on I can see you”

”she’s not going to move, your scaring her” Raven growled smashing her hand against her wall. 

“She’s already scared, how did she get out?” 

“She climbed over dumb dumb, she wants to see her owner” 

“Well she can't see her since Weiss is currently in the bath. And she’s surpposed to be asleep” Winter huffed kicking the wheelbarrow off Ruby, grabbing the base of her tail and dragging her out from the corner she lodged herself in. “Come on” she sighed, slipping a rope lead over her head and dragging her back to bed.

”she’ll just climb out” Raven grumbled climbing back to her hammock, settling back down for sleep. 

Ruby growled a low pitched rumble that traveled across the room, until she was tucked back into bed with a top slid over her cage Annoying her to no end. “She won’t climb out if she knows what’s good for her” 

“yeah, might want to run bitch before she bites you” Raven grumbled as what was once a nice docile Faunus that loved to snuggle and sang songs about ice cream turned into a anger filled attack dog. 

Ruby rushed Winter, foaming at the mouth as she barked being hit in the face by the door as it slammed shut. The wolf glared at Winter through the bars until finally tracking back to her cave. “Crazy Faunus” the Schnee muttered. 

“I warned you”

”shut up you, she isn’t even mine”

”yeah but the difference between me and you is that Ruby wouldn’t bite me, she’ll use her words because she’s not a savage” 

“Says the savage” Winter grumbled shutting the door finally leaving. 

“Bitch” Raven grumbled turning to her sulking daughter. “don’t let her bother you Ruby, she’s just a bit crabby because of what happed to vale, you don’t have to take shit from her”

”she’s mean, all I wanted to do was go see Weiss, I’m her Faunus I’m supposed to protect her I’m supposed to be with her” 

“is that what they told you at the academy?”

”at atlas yeah, they where mean though, it’s always more cages, I do one thing wrong I’m put in a cage. What’s the point to all of it? Being in a cage does nothing it just makes me sad” 

“we’re Faunus Ruby, they just want to get control, we’re in atlas aswell their rules are different from vale, just be glad we’re not in Vacuo” 

”what even happened to vale?” Ruby asked with a tilted head.

”Well...”

* * *

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted with joy, being tackled to the ground by one happy puppy, the heiress laughing in pure excitement “I’ve missed you too fluffy” 

“You’ve been apart for twelve hours, I would hardly call it forever” Winter sighed with rolled eyes. 

“Ruby’s Just a fluffy baby you can’t shut her away and expect her not to be restless” Weiss grumbled.

“She tried to bite me last night, I wouldn’t call her a baby. A baby has no teeth yet she can take off limbs” Winter grumbled

“that can’t be right, Ruby hasn’t bit anyone in years.”

”she tried to bite me! She ran at me and Raven said she’ll bite”

“And Raven’s right, she will bite but you’ll have to get her very angry for her to do that” Weiss sighed wrapping her arms around her Faunus, rubbing her back “or you scare her”

”I did no such thing she got out of her stall so I had to put her back in, I thought she was going to attack neon”

”Ruby doesn’t go for cat Fauna, she’s never gone for cat fauna, she’s lived with one for three months and they where best of friends”

”she’s a wolf, wolves kill cats and eat sheep I have both of those” 

“yet she’s also best friends with a rabbit, your sheep will be fine and neon was in no danger” Weiss huffed just as Raven smashed against her cage, making her jump. 

“Let’s go, those two are... violent” Winter said pushing her sister out of the barn “nothing says passionate like two elderly Faunus madly in love” 

“I would rather like Ruby not to see her parents bed each other” Weiss then decided tugging her Faunus to follow “come along Ruby, Kline has your breakfast” 

“ooo breakfasts!” She chirped tail wagging “what is it?” She then asked with a cocked head.

your favourite” Weiss just responded, rubbing the back of her head, until she was hunkered down at a table eating dog food with a spoon of all things. 

“Faunus kibble, how... nutritious” Winter commented, “she better not get anything on the table”

”she’s not like your Faunus, she has manners” Weiss grumbled patting her Faunus on the back, leaning down to her ear “don’t let her get to you, she’s just being annoying” she muttered petting her ears.

”I know” Ruby muttered back “please don’t let her put me back in that barn, I have hay in very uncomfortable places” 

“I’ll try, though first I want to brush your hair”

”you can always brush my hair, just-

“yes yes I’ll use a comb on your ears, I’m not going to hurt you like your last groomer” 

* * *

usually Winter Schnee’s house was silent with the slight whimpers of the desperate Faunus locked in the shed wanting attention. Instead it was filled with the “ooo”’s and “aaa”’s of a stressed out Faunus being calmed down with an intense ear grooming session. 

Also the glares Of winter Schnee As her sister groomed her Faunus in the middle of the sofa. “Good puppy, she just loves having her ears brushed” 

“Usually I don’t let Faunus on the chairs”

”Ruby’s a good girl though if I push her off the chair she’s going to think I’m punishing her”

”she’s tried to bite me and your treating her like she’s saved a life!”

”She has saved my life though, I owe everything to her yet you treat her like she’s some animal”

”sure you did, you give everyone the same story, telling everyone that she saved you. What did she actually do?”

”in the academy we patrolled the fence once every week one day a Ursa jumped the fence it pinned me down and she killed it. She stopped me from getting kidnapped by chasing off the offence. She alerted the Guards during my twentieth birthday party when our cousin attempted to rape me. She called the fire fighters when two of the guards attempted to burn farther and I alive. She even took a bullet for me! She got shot trying to protect me!” Weiss shouted near the end, pulling Ruby’s shirt up and showing her sister the inch wide circler raised discolouration on her skin, indicating an ageing scar. “She deserves more then being locked away in a shed” 

“You do realise I’m going to hold responsible for any fur I find in that room?” 

“Go ahead, Ruby hasn’t shedded since she came to Atlas” Weiss smirked.

”fine sleep with her, but know I’m not happy with it” she growled stomping off, presumably to tend to her seven Faunus, leaving Weiss to resume tending to her one Faunus. 

One Faunus who was in bliss at the moment, practically melted into her owner’s lap tail twitching every second. Completely oblivious to the current conversation and instead just laying there with her tongue flopped out of her mouth and her leg kicking at nothing.

Of course this was her owner’s goal though, this ment she was enjoying herself. It was always a hard feat to melt a Faunus into a puddle of goo but then again sometimes it’s as easy when you know what puddles a Faunus. 

Most Faunus wouldn’t find constant grooming relaxing like Ruby, but she was once a Faunus who had never seen a hairbrush for twelve years of her life. It’s only a few months of dealing with Winter’s stuck up attitude to everything she doesn’t like just because reasons. 

It seemed the only positive in this situation was that Ruby got to spend time with her parents even though they are both locked up in a cage like they’re exhibits in some zoo. 

* * *

“Mr Schnee, the representatives for the... Faunus empire? Have arrived”

”let them in” Jacques Schnee huffed, straightening himself in his chair watching the butler scatter. “Girah Belladonna, it’s a pleasure to be in your presence” 

“of course it is, care to exsplain why you took the opportunity to drag me to atlas?” 

“I think we could be friends in this Chief Belladonna Mantle never had any doing in your affairs until now, we supplied troops to keep your island safe, all we ask is a little reassurance that you won’t storm our kingdom” 

“Your kingdom has always treated our kind with malice what guarantee do you propose that you won’t inforce your laws on our empire” 

“Chief Belladonna, Remnant is at a time of war, Mystral threatens to march on both of our land, Vacuo is already setting defences at the borders and we’re discussing laws” 

“ the Faunus simply want a trade agreement, once we have that we will assimilate Mantle into our empire, your kind will continue to have power we are not you, we strive for equality. And we both know Vacuo has no power over both of us” 

“Mantle... will be willing to agree with a trade rout set between borders we’ll... aid with supplying your troops against Vacuo under the promise that a Faunus troop will never march on Mantle land with the intent to spill Mantle blood” 

“That is an agreement we can keep, in return we’ll ensure we won’t destroy your kingdom”

”destroy? What about ‘assimilation’? Chief Belladonna! What do you mean by assimilation?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The top exsport from Mantle is dust, second is teddy bears and third is dust related weaponry. Even though the recreational use of dust is banned after dust smugglers where caught transporting tainted white dust.


	3. The metaphorical god that isn't metaphorical but is called fluffles.

Ruby by no means was a proud faunus, she possessed no lion's main, she got scared by small moving animals, and the idea of dogs terrify her. She was bold and she could be brave, sometime rarely she felt a need to just be everything everyone who she sees looking at her with disgusted faces. 

The nobles, the rich family members, their faunus, most of the maids and the butlers shared this look.

She was wild, she was impure, she might be inbred, she was dangerous, she bites, she's diseased, she's a killer. Yeah she could kill someone, she's has killed someone, she's the faunus that hurt the heiress, no, she knew that faunus. 

Everyone around Ruby was in various stages of this conversation, she was a faunus she didn't understand why they where like this, these fancy dinners where always the same. 

She just sat next to her owner tethered to the chair, trying to sit proud, chest out head straight but her pride was very limited. She wanted to bite the guy next to her owner's ankles, he kept kicking her. She wasn't even sure if it was accidental. At least Weiss was nice, sneakily slipping her scraps of fancy meats and slips of fat, not even reacting when her slipped her hand up onto the table and sneakily grabbed what she could. 

Winter was practically glaring at Weiss from across the table isn't like Ruby was the only faunus, though she was the only faunus begging. Ruby could see at least three other faunus curled up at the side of their owner's chair asleep from the 1 hour long dinner. 

Sure Ruby would be asleep aswell but Winter refused to give her food this morning after she killed one of her potted plants by gnawing it to a stick in a pot. Meaning Ruby was very hungry and rather agitated. 

This whole event made her head spin eventually leading to the faunus girl to rest her head on her owner's lap, feeling the heiress rub her ears this sucked, really it did. Even though Weiss had practically been banished from the schnee household until she learns manners whatever that is she also had to attend these fancy dinners and hand shaking events consisting entirely of Weiss standing about in the corner of the room trying to stop Ruby from wrestling her leash while being glared at by Winter. 

"Bit needy isn't she?" The annoying nobles who kept kicking Ruby sighed, the only privacy of the conversation was that unless you where immediately next to someone you couldn't hear them over the chatter of drunk fat men. 

"It's a tad too loud for her" Ruby's owner responded resting her hand on her faunus' head using the pads of her fingers to massage the teenage puppy's scalp making all the frustrations she possessed melt away in the heiress' hand. "She's not used to being at the table with guests" 

"I understand, I've shutted my own faunus out of the room" he smiled "mainly because he can be a real handful around other faunus" 

"She's terrified around other faunus, she just freezes up" the heiress sighed rubbing her faunus' ear looking slightly suspicious to the other people at the table since they could only see her moving her hand under the table in suspicious patterns, not the faunus in petting bliss from a well deserved petting session. 

"Better keep her on that leash though, the faunus in the mines have been rallying and apparently it's spreading" 

"It's because they are hearding the news about vale after five years, we figured this would happen wincd we took... precautions. Even Ruby has her own precaution, just less violent then the others" 

"Perhaps a good idea, one of the workers has already killed an overseer, they've stopped working" 

"I heard, it was all over the news luckily it wasn't one of our workers 

"Isn't your father working on a peace agreement between mantle and Vale?" 

"Yes he is, apparently they've discussed a trade route that would allow our kingdom to be protected from their attacks, that we supply them with dust and weaponry even though they can't use dust, they're just using it as a power source and bombs" 

"I doubt it would last very long, faunus don't live very long"

"Well... actually my sister has two faunus that are over fifty years old, I don't think it's very accurate to say that they dont last." 

"I've heard about that, one of them is blind isn't it?" 

"Yes but unfortunately it wasn't due to old age, she was blinded by her previous owner in a act of straight up torture, and her partner one slightly older then her was tied up to die by the same owner" 

"It's a shame, the older one is apparently a pure great raven aswell, if they weren't older then even I it would be a miracle for their species" 

"I wouldn't classify her as a miracle she had an incredibly strong attitude, and can be rather... violent, she's done things that would get any other faunus euthanized. But she can't be because she's part of a protected species and in the record books for oldest faunus" 

"Faunus can be strange like that, though yours seems to be rather..."

"Clingy? She's only known a few people in her life and most of then where faunus, that and she thinks if she doesn't have an constant eye on me I'll evaporate" 

"I was going to say needy, but your words not mine"

" it's fine, Ruby's practically spoilt, she gets almost everything she wants, she deserves it" 

"She's the one that saved you about five times isn't she?"

"Yup, little hero, a little annoying but she's the best faunus I could have" Weiss smiled proudly patting the girl's back while she picked her nose... with her freakishly long dog like tongue. To be fair she's a faunus and it's not like disgusting public acts are unexpected of her, although she does refrain from them because while she still is a faunus she does have a lot of body similarities between her and most humans. 

That being said she's had a recent trip into atlas and she saw a faunus urinating in public, and nobody cared, she was just disgusted. 

* * *

"Yes your a good girl, your such a good girl. You just want treats but no I can't give you treats, no I can't, I don't have any, you know I don't but your still hopeful" Weiss cooed in a babying voice to her faunus, Ruby wasn't looking for treats actually, she was just enjoying her owner's attention with a wagging tail. Though it did make some of the other occupants of the small area by the fire they occupied which is good since it ment the faunus and owner pair could be left in peace. 

"You know if you if you keep talking to her like that you aren't going to show a good image" Winter groaned collapsing onto the sofa next to her. 

"I know I just don't want to talk to anyone, and Ruby was such a good girl at the table." She smiled hugging her faunus like she was a slab of meat. "and it's not like I can put her anywhere, the ambassador of Vale is walking about" 

"No not the ambassador, the chief of vale is in the establishment and is supposed to be speaking for his new kingdom, tonight. You need to get that faunus out of here no matter how attached you are" Winter grumbled "did you honestly not read the notation I gave you?"

"It was twenty six pages long, i read the first paragraph and got bored" the heiress groaned while Ruby licked her face for attention. "I can almost guarantee the point you are trying to raise was on the very last page" 

"It was on the cover, in bright red ink, I underlined it five times you just read the menu!" 

"You didn't say anything when I put Ruby in the limo"

"I thought you where going to leave her in the car"

"I can leave her in the car! That's ridiculous it's -15° outside and she doesn't even have her thermal puppy blanket and her puffy boots"

"How did I know you where going to say that, Kline can sit with her in the car, make sure it's not too cold or not too hot, and I brought what you think is winter gear even though she's just sitting in a car for a few hours" 

"But she'll get lonely, wolves are very sociable animals" 

"She has her scroll even though I thought she doesn't need it, if something goes wrong she can call you" 

"Fine but-

"Ruby Rose" 

"Ghira Belladonna" Ruby spoke up, breaking free from her shocked owner's arms and standing up straight in a regal manner. 

"Good to see your still alive" the massive cat faunus smirked, his fluffy tail swishing behind him as he shook the seventeen year old's hand "look at how much you've grown! You where just a tiny mewling back when we last met, but I could never mistake those beautiful silver eyes on anyone else" he chuckled patting the faunus on the back almost nocking her over in the process. 

"Ruby you know him?" Weiss asked shocked, as Winter buried her head in her hands and groaned. 

"Yeah he helped me get off Menagerie, and get to the Mantle embassry in Mystral five years ago." The wolf faunus thing smiled as the large man next to her ruffled her hair. 

"She's also best friends with my daughter, Blake would not stop talking about you and all the things you did together" 

"She's always saying things like that" Ruby giggled her tail wagging behind her "oh! This is Weiss" she chirped zipping to her owner's side, nuzzling against her arm. 

"Ah yes" he chuckled holding out his fur covered hand for her to shake almost crushing the Schnee's hand in the process but he was oblivious to the pain he was causing. "It's a pleasure, Ruby tells me lots of positive things about you" 

"Yeah she's the best!" Ruby chirped her tail wagging as fast as It could be, it was like in every moment in the world contributed to this moment exactly, and in some way it did. Ruby wasn't smart but she for sure wasn't dumb. 

She as faunus like almost faunus believed in a god, a God affectionately named fluffles, nobody was quite sure who what or how fluffles came to be but they Atleast knew fluffles was a mile long sky dragon with golden fluffy fur which is where he got his name. 

And in this moment Ruby was sure she could see fluffles, not him exactly, that would be terrifying, but his brilliant golden eyes watching her, in a split second too fast for the human eye to track, everyone looked towards this young faunus with this brilliant golden gaze. It was more then a good thing that Ruby wasn't human at this point. 

Ruby took moments to register what had happened and then promptly fainted. 

* * *

"Thank the gods your alright!" Weiss gasped embracing her faunus in a strong hug, a faunus who was particularly confused over what was going on and tilted her head to show it "the vet said you fainted, I thought you where having a seizure" Weiss gasped, obviously happy to know that her faunus was ok and not in fact having a seizure.

Ruby herself just looked at Weiss in confusion and curiosity, two emotions that usually come in a pair. Sure Ruby's head hurt and she was pretty sure she could taste Weiss' voice but that was unrelated to a enlightening feeling that passed over her body in wave unlike the ones experienced by a boat. 

"Ruby? Are you ok?" Ruby's owner asked with a quite voice, shaking her faunus' shoulder until her young adult of a faunus wiggled close to her, nuzzling against the Schnee's stomach making her chuckle "I'll take that as that you are ok" Ruby's owner chuckled, blissfully unaware of the existential feeling that her faunus was experiencing. 

It was just so unlike everything she has ever felt before, as insignificant as a heartbeat but as significant as a heart beating for the first time, as regular as breathing but as irregular as someone's last breath. In a way it scared the faunus, she wasn't sure what this feeling was, maybe it was some cosmic god called fluffles which she wasn't positive existed, or instead just a normal thing that all people feel. 

Ruby felt like she had just taken a long drink after walking through a desert, but she was the drink and also the desert, that every grain of Sand was her yet also not her and in the spur of the moment she felt like she was Weiss and Weiss was her yet they are both completely different people without knowing that they are the same. Like every drop of blood spilled on every battlefield created was somehow her blood and yet somehow not, and this gold light probably was fluffles. 

And then she realized yes she is having a seizure. 

...

But that's neither here nor there, that's Weiss' problem, not Ruby's who's looking into the crying bloody eyes of a god who created the faunus and the humans and everything living thing in between if there even is a in between. 

In some way Ruby kinda understood why the wars happened, she knew it was because of the indifference between two races that possessed powers different to one another but it seemed as a god who created every brain cell and watched every action up to these wars didn't understand what these wars where about. 

And in the spur of feeling everything from the bed sheets she can't seem to grab and the warmth of Weiss panicking, to the bird on the window watching with it's golden eyes to all the birds everywhere watching everything Ruby just felt... strange. It was in some ways relaxing yet at the same time uncomfortable, painful yet soothing, happy yet sad, relived, yet anxious. Like she was feeling all emotions, every emotion that could ever be felt. 

She felt the pain of just being born and yet the relief of death without actually dieing or being born. Then she saw, the fire, fear, grimm, of the fall of Vale, destruction of Beacon, the death of humans and faunus alike, faunus like her who just tried to protect their masters but instead fell because of it. Ruby heard every gunshot, every scream of peril, every panicked breath until a sharp needle like pain intruded this golden fantasy. 

The marching soldiers, running victims, unlucky faunus, twisted corpses all disappeared, dissolving into grains of sand that pooled around Ruby covering her in their unique perfectness. Filling her with an elixir of golden light, one that turned Clear with the vet pushing the plunger, and that once golden liquid being forced into her body, surrounding her in a feeling of warmth.

Her heart calmed and her owner cried, holding onto her clawed fingers as she rested, her body winded down, her eyelids grew heavy filling with fuzzy fireworks until she descended into a dreamless slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80% of all faunus on remnant believe in the existence of two dragons representing all things golden and all things dark. They believe that the world was created by these two dragons, and that they all have a reason for existences only the thing is fluffles won't tell them and people refuse to believe that the (biblical) cherub exists or ever existed. 
> 
> Since that would be horrifying.


	4. When the bells started to ring.

Ruby... felt weird, very werid, she bearly knew where she was, all she could see was people's heads walking past every so often, she was in a cage, by what she could see, it wasn't very big but it was just big enough for her. The only good thing was that she was warm, laying there wrapped in a blanket while She listened to the barks and howls of dogs, the squeals and yowls of cats and the cries and whimpers of faunus. 

She felt weak, her tongue was sticking out and it hurt to move, though after a few whimpers escaping her throat as her fingers gripped the thin but strong bars of her cage, she was quickly swarmed by about three very professional looking humans that stepped up on a small step, watching the faunus twitch awake, sucking her tongue back into her mouth before she drooled everywhere. 

"Good morning" one of them smiled, unlatching the relatively small cage's door, signalling for the second human to reach in, settling Ruby into a fireman's carry, though they supported her head since it was about as limp as the rest of her. 

"This is Ruby right? Miss Schnee's faunus?" The second human asked, as the third petted the faunus' tail, before checking the tag on her wrist. 

"Yeah, she was admitted to the hospital but they couldn't treat her" the third human said as Ruby was gently placed on a smooth metal table, rubbing her shoulder slightly while she whined again. 

"Should we tell miss Schnee that she's awake?" 

"No I would wait until she's ate, hopefully then she would calm enough."

"I'll go get her some food"

"I think it might be a good idea to keep her calm, it was most likely the stress of being in such a chaotic environment that made her have those seizures, sometimes faunus can have panic attacks, of sorts, around and in crowds. She must have had a panic attack that went unnoticed and just got progressively worse until... she had a seizure and fainted" 

"Usually faunus that are brought up in the presence of the Schnees don't react like that" 

"Usually those faunus aren't rescued, miss Schnee did say that she struggles to trust, especially humans" 

"We have only had her for a few days, and she's been nocked out for those few days because the hospital she was at where dumb, she seems pretty nice though, usually faunus who are violent go for you the second they wake up" 

"She's very fluffy though" the first human said, stroking Ruby's back slightly while the faunus played a game called "why is my head so heavy" struggling to push herself up while the humans just rubbed her every so often so she'll stay warm.

"Miss Schnee was very specific with what we where supposed to feed her" the second human said coming back with a plate of sandwiches, Ruby though did wriggle a little on the table, her tail wagging a bit when the human approached, signalling for her to push herself up into a sitting position.

"That looks like something I'll eat" the third human commented, watching the faunus grasp a sandwich in her hands, quietly munching on it while the humans stood and watched. 

"Miss Schnee said she wont eat faunus food, but she'll eat a small amount of dry dog food" the second human said while they watched Ruby lick her hands clean. "But she did say she's been eating human food, raw and cooked meat aswell as fruits and berries for most of her life" 

"We should At least try faunus food, it's better for her long term wise" the first human proposed stroking the fluffy faunus' face, feeling her lean close enjoying the rubbing of her cheek. "She's a beautiful faunus though, despite her bad diet" 

"People like the Schnee's tend to have faunus like her, probably cost a fortune" 

"Miss Schnee probably spent a fortune on her, but she cost little more then the sandwich you made her " 

"Sandwich?" Ruby asked, perking up even more as she sniffed about, making the humans chuckle. The first human just held onto her collar while she prowled about a little sniffing for this sandwich but was more upset when she couldn't find one. 

"She does speak" the second human said while the faunus sat there scratching behind her ear.

Ruby just huffed, holding onto the edges of her blanket, still sniffing about a little as looked around the white room, "Where's Weiss?" She asked looking at all the humans and their human faces. 

"Not far, you gave her quite a scare, how about you come lay down and we'll go get your owner" 

"Where's my scroll?" Ruby just asked feeling her pockets, and only finding a roll of mints, her tail curled in frustration as human number three grathered her up in their arms, taking her back into the loud kennels. 

"I'm afraid I don't know where your scroll is" they said, depositing her back into her high rise cage, drawing it closed and locking it with a small padlock, weak but effective. "It wont be long now, I'm sure your owner will be quick to come see you" 

"But!-" Ruby shouted her ears drooping and her sentence was cut off with the light ls switching off. She whined, whimpering a few times, crying in such a way that it made some of the dogs join in her crys, after a few minutes she just layed down, in the bare cage, with nothing but this dull gray blanket and her scalf. 

Well, not to mention the fact she was visited by a primordial god called fluffles, but right now she wasn't sure what to do with that information. 

* * *

It's been hours, Ruby groaned, glaring at the clock across from her, she hated that clock now. Well that's until she heard foot steps approaching her with this noose looking strip of fabric that made the wolf whimper loudly. 

"Shhh, it's ok puppy, we just want to get you to your owner, she misses you dearly" the first human said while the second human started to feed the faunus strips of boiled chicken distracting her from the opening cage door. And the pink coloured noose like thing slipped over her head. 

Ruby instantly made it known she didn't like this choak dog lead, she growled and dug her feet in, bracing herself but no tugs came. The humans just stood there cooing and purring at her, using their gloved hand to continue to feed her bits of chicken until she came out of the cage herself. "There you go! Your such a good girl, now let's get you to your owner" human one cheered like they where praising a young child, but it made Ruby's fluffy tail wag. 

"Your such a good faunus, now can you walk with us? Yeah? You want to walk?" Human two said in a very infantililising manner which didn't bother Ruby as much as it probably should, and she did end up walking with the humans, happily munching on chicken every two seconds when she slowed down too much because of her busted ankle. 

But it was worth it in the end since through a set of doors she was greeted by Weiss standing there obviously have been standing there watching the door until Ruby pranced through "Ruby!" She shouted, flinging her arms open, the faunus flinging herself into the heiress' arms, making the lead completely useless. "Oh your such a good girl you had me so worried" 

"I was just so scared" Ruby practically cried, nuzzling into her owner, her tail curling up until she started to sob into the schnee's shirt. 

"I know, I know you where scared, I know and I promise I'll make sure you're never that scared again" she muttered rubbing the faunus' back, stroking her ears slightly, trying and failing to conceal her tears. "I'm just glad your ok, they said you could have died"

"I'm ok" she whimpered, nuzzling closer trying as hard as she can to try and be as small as she can which in a way it was working, even more so when Weiss pulled her arms underneath the faunus, lifting her up off the ground. "I just want to go home" 

"It's ok puppy, I'll take you home, father has presents for you and I made sure the chefs made your favourite" Weiss said gently caressing Ruby's head, pleased to see the faunus' tail swishing behind her. "Your such a good girl" 

"I am?" Ruby asked, sniffling slightly rubbing her eyes. 

"Of course you are! You've always been such a good girl, your the best faunus ever" she said, struggling slightly to hold the heavy faunus in the air while she whined slightly a happy whine though, accented by a short lick on the Heiress' face making her splutter and spit grossed out about having a dog tongue on her lips "I guess that's what I get for holding you too close" she chuckled, slowly placing the wagging wolf faunus down. Being supplied with a tissue some time after. 

"I couldn't help myself" she squeaked happily watching her owner wipe slobber off her face. 

"Silly puppy" she chuckled rubbing the faunus' ears just as human one two and three approached one was rather hesitant to approach, holding onto the end of the lead until the Schnee slipped the choak lead off the faunus' head, letting it drop to the floor. 

"We decided that she most likely was just scared into a seizure, it would be in your best intentions that you keep her calm and avoid scaring her" human two said as human three pushed forwards a set of papers. 

"We just need you to sign these papers and you can take her home" they said producing a pen seemingly out of nowhere, leading to Weiss sitting down in one of the veteran's plush chair with Ruby nuzzled up to her, occupying her lap. 

"Please don't lick me this time, ok puppy?" She said pressing her cheek against the faunus', getting a small nod as she relaxed into her owner. "There's a good girl" she muttered, resting her chin on the faunus' shoulder reaching around the wolf's waist to start reading the papers. 

Papers that Ruby started to read aswell. 

"No" she said pointing at a specific line making the heiress pause. 

"Fine, but that's just you not liking boxes" She sighed, stroking the fluffy Canine's tail, pressing her head against the faunus' again until she handed the papers back. "Is everything in order?" 

"Yes, you may take her home" the humans said watching Weiss smile at her faunus before taking her hand and pulling her outside the large veteran. 

"Come on Ruby, let's get you home" Weiss said guiding the faunus into the limo, wrapping her in a blanket as the long car slowly rolled down the road, gliding smoothly across the tarmac purposefully avoiding potential potholes. 

"Can I have some strawberries when we get home?" Ruby then asked, curling up at her owner's side, feeling the white haired heiress slowly stroke the practically purring faunus.

"Of course, anything you want puppy, you've had a long long week, I think you deserve some rest" Weiss said making the girl's tail wag. 

"Does that mean I get to eat my strawberries in bed?" She asked awe in her voice when her owner nodded with a chuckle. 

"As long as you don't make a big mess like last time" she smiled slightly, very gently scratching behind the wolf's ears watch the girl smile happily her tail wagging happily, as it thumped against the seat as the car's movement stopped "I think we're there" 

As that was said the door smoothly glided open and a few, not many butlers began helping the two towards the Schnee family estate, Ruby was a little timid, but Weiss helped her along, taking it slow, but still being rather quick to get her out of the cold. 

The staff of the manor house where disturbed by this sight, they all knew Ruby for a mixture of years and they all knew it was unnatural to see her so terrified, she looked like she would bolt if someone clapped their hands. Weiss was trying her best, gently coaxing her precious faunus across the smooth pathway, but she seemed so jittery, the butlers where some of Ruby's most trusted, they where her butlers, it was their job to keep her happy, but they where miffed about what to do to help. 

"Ruby... come on, just to our bedroom, it's not that far, it'll be ok" Weiss reassured, in a soft soothing tone, watching the girl look up at her with those big silver eyes, concentrating on her owner's own blue eyes. Ruby feared for them to turn golden, but they didn't, they paused, looked her up and down and just waited, waiting for the faunus to decide when she wanted to move, when she wanted to go inside. Not because her owner wanted her to, but because she wanted to. 

She could go to the stables if she wanted to, walk to the garden, she could do anything and her owner was waiting for her, a hand gently on her shoulder Rubbing softly. Ruby then started to move again a few minutes later after gathering herself for a bit, walking at a snail's pace as she practically dragged her body across the pathway, being shielded by the butlers who prepared the path infront of her, making sure that all possible trip or slip hazards where out of the way. 

A message, a short and easily understood message has been passed around all the maids and butlers, chefs and gardeners, stable keepers and guards informing them of Ruby's condition how she may be scared, how you shouldn't startle her. And a bell system was put in place. 

as her maids prepared the bedroom they rung a small bell, a tiny bell no bigger then a pea, the caught Ruby's attention making her head swivel around, as she became aware of everything behind her. Her ears twitches as Weiss sat on their bed, gently coaxing the faunus into a more comfortable position while she lay down and watched everyone, always awear of the closest maid to her "it's ok puppy" Weiss smiled slightly, watching Ruby slowly grasp onto one of the many pillows that lined the top of the huge bed. 

And there she stayed, curled up just sitting in Weiss' presence feeling the heiress slowly fed her strawberries and stroke her hair. 

* * *

"Yes I know, just hold on I'll be back in a second" Weiss sighed pushing the faunus back leaving her curled up in one of the many lounges, covered by a protective blanket of protection. "Kline sit with her" the heiress sighed watching him take a seat next to the nesting faunus. 

Ruby whined a little trying to grab her owner from underneath her blanket, but she was already too far away, but Weiss didn't take long as she said she came back with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Weiss" she squealed rolling slightly to try and show how cute she is. 

"Yes yes stop begging, it's for you anyway" She sighed slightly with a small smile, watching her faunus wag her tail. "Gosh your such an needy faunus" 

"Yes she is a needy faunus which is why your being sent to Vale" Weiss' farther then said from seemingly nowhere making Weiss laugh. 

"Good joke" she chuckled while Ruby's eyes practically buldged out of her head. 

"I'm not joking, Girah Belladonna requested Ruby's presence in a conference, discussing something fluffy? He wasn't entirely clear about the reason but I agreed to see to that Ruby is in the empire by next week." Jaques said as Ruby practically hid behind her owner. 

"But that's too soon! Ruby's been though a lot you can just send her to the empire alone" Weiss practically shouted, putting the hot chocolate on the coffee table while Kline scampered off to somewhere away from Weiss' farther. 

"That's why your going with her, Girah promised that he would ensure your entrails aren't torn out and worn as a coat but he expressed that, that needed to go before you pass the border" he said pointing at Ruby's collar making her yelp grabbing onto it protectivly. 

"But Ruby loves her collar! She hasn't taken it off in years"

"Yes but they are some kind of free kingdom it would be disrespectful or something, it was a stretch to ensure that Ruby didn't go to this new kingdom alone" 

"Fine" Weiss huffed watching her father walk off in that regal manner he always had around him, even though he wasn't related to royalty at all. 

"We're not really going to vale right?" Ruby practically squeaked, looking down right terrified as she looked at her owner, making her owner jump slightly. 

"Oh I'm sorry Ruby, yes we're going to have to go to vale, but it will be ok, it will just be a few days and then we'll be back home, it will be ok... maybe we'll see Blake!" 

"Blake?" Ruby asked with a wagging tail as Weiss nodded. 

"But we're not leaving now, so let's just sit and enjoy some TV ok?" Weiss said as Ruby nodded, huddling up in her protective blanket of protection having her hot chocolate passed back to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying tends to be a skill that only some faunus have, but the most prized Trait is gills, it's not particularly uncommon it just has high demand, and a faunus with gills can sell for 2000 lien at the cheapest.


End file.
